


【新干线叁柒号】30-你在我的床上做什么

by momocolaco



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP
Genre: M/M, R18, 人设崩坏, 脑洞无极限不接受任何评判, 自我放飞
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-06 23:36:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16842688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/momocolaco/pseuds/momocolaco
Summary: CP：山田涼介X知念侑李やまちね/37/yyl基于现实背景向组合内公开恋爱脑甜腻小夫夫老司机向30题





	【新干线叁柒号】30-你在我的床上做什么

**Author's Note:**

> 文笔是什么不存在的  
> 吃不下不要硬吃  
> 雷是我放的踩不踩不是我决定

30 你在我的床上做什么

山田凉介没有料到会是这样一种境况。  
从两个人明确关系开始已经过去好些年头，该解锁不该解锁的新世界大门也都解锁的差不多了，无论自己还是对方，对于身体欲望这件事早就十分坦诚。  
——所以，谁来解释一下这是怎么回事？  
恋人用被子把自己严严实实地包成了一颗球，山田回过神，七手八脚地想把人从布料里挖出来，却遭到了他坚决的反抗。  
“侑李？”  
“……”  
“侑李。”  
埋在被子里的知念侑李此刻的心情：我听不见我听不见我听不见。

时间回到三分钟之前。  
山田回到家的时候看到玄关摆着知念的鞋子心情立刻好了起来，房子里安安静静的，山田想知念大概已经睡下了，便轻手轻脚地往卧室走。卧室里还有昏黄的灯光，这让山田有些意外，知念既然醒着居然没有听到自己开关门的声音，然而接下来他就没有多余的心思想其他的了——知念背对着房门侧躺着，裤子褪到膝弯，被布料裹住的小腿看上去是互相绞紧了，一声拉长的小小的呻吟之后，知念的肩背跟着深呼吸的频率起伏。  
山田仿佛嗅到了某种熟悉的味道。  
“！！！”  
知念侑李抓着湿纸巾团翻身坐起来，裤子还没来得及提，就看到了立在房门口的山田凉介。灯光太昏暗，山田都没看清短暂僵住的他是不是从头顶红到了脚底板，知念就掀了被子把自己整个包了起来，动作间好像碰到了什么东西，卧室不大的空间里响起了一连串和着喘息的呻吟。  
——？？？  
企图把恋人挖出被子包失败的山田凉介有点哭笑不得地关掉了被漏在床单上的播放器，播放器边上还有明显没有插着的耳机线。  
“侑李~”  
他隔着被子把“知念球”抱在怀中，摸索出对方脑袋大概的位置开始安抚。  
“你别说话，我想静静。”被子里传出闷闷的讨饶声。  
“静静是谁，你不是在想我吗？我都不知道侑李已经思念我到这种地步了……”  
“啊啊啊啊啊你闭嘴！”  
刚刚听到的音频青年是知道的，不仅知道还是他录下了这段声音。出于作为公众人物的安全和隐私考虑，常年地下热恋状态的两个人在偶尔想玩一玩羞耻play时几乎立刻在结束情事之后就把一时兴起留下的记录删除，极少会留下痕迹。也有个别例外，比如刚刚被山田抓包的知念正在听的这段。音频的具体内容并没有直接暴露任何与两人相关的信息，整段音频有大段大段的空白，间或有布料摩擦的窸窣声和肉体接触撞击的啪啪声，还有属于山田凉介的低沉的喘息和属于知念侑李咬着枕头吞回去的呜咽。  
“侑李，你弄到我的床单上了。”  
“骗人。”  
尽管记得自己打完飞机有用湿纸巾清理过，被恋人抓到在浸满对方气息的床上自行解决问题的瞬间，知念的大脑罕见的一片空白，所以其实记不清楚有没有擦蹭到什么地方。犹豫了片刻他还是小心翼翼地把被子松开条缝，然后就被守株待兔的山田双手捧着脸按在“被弄脏的床单”上亲了下去。  
“啊，你果然是个骗子。”  
“是侑李先当坏孩子的。”山田把他压在枕头上，额头顶着额头，又黑又圆的素眼里盈满温柔的笑意，“侑李偷偷在我床上做什么呢？”  
“我什么都没做。”知念打定主意不承认被抓包的事实，甚至仗着身体还包在被子里想悄咪咪地把裤子整理好。  
然而蠕动的手被对方覆上来的身体重量压得动弹不得。  
“别穿啦，我来帮侑李继续吧。”

The End


End file.
